Halo: Chronicles of Reach
by Gorvar
Summary: Several stories of several groups of people on both sides of the conflict during the fall of Reach.
1. Chapter 1

_The year is 2552._

_Mankind has reached for the stars and like many times before on their own planet have created an empire across the galaxy. Billions life and work on other worlds, and for a time it was good. _

_It all changed when the Covenant came. _

_The Covenant are a alliance of diverse alien species come together for one cause...the utter and complete extermination of the human race. For thirty years the Covenant destroyed colony after colony, fleets upon fleets. It is as much of a war like toddlers against warriors. _

_Billions lay dead and the Covenant seem unstoppable in their crusade. _

_However, there are few who seem create terror in their hearts...the Spartans. _

_The Spartans are super soldiers created by Doctor Halsey who are able to kill hundreds of Covenant, earning their nickname 'Demons'. _

_It is in these Spartans Mankind's final plan rests..._

_A team of Spartans will gather at the planet Reach, the strongest and best defended planet next to Earth, where they will stage a attack on the Covenant capitol of High Charity and hold their leadership hostage to force a peace treaty. _

_However, the enemy is strong and resilient...they found Reach, the fortress of mankind among the stars. The fate of 900 million innocent now rests in the hand of the Spartans, and those brave enough to defy the Covenant. _

August 17th, 2552  
08:03 (Local Time)

Reach orbit

UNSC 'Dauntless'- Halcyon Class Cruiser

If there was sound in space, one would've gone mad by the explosions and the shouts and cries of human and alien alike as they got sucked from their vessels into the cold vacuum of space.

The UNSC (United Nations Space Command) and the Covenant Empire fought over Reach for nearly a month now. The debris in the planet's orbit and hundreds if not thousands of dead bodies that did not float and burn in the atmosphere testified that.

The 'Dauntless' under the command of Captain Nelson recently jumped in the star system with two other vessels to support the defenders in space and on land.

The Dauntless was a Halcyon class cruiser. Halcyon-class cruisers were composed of five hexagonal and octagonal sections mounted onto each other. The bridge was slung underneath one of the forward sections and eight docking bays are distributed throughout the ship.

It's major strength was the MAC cannon, or Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, which was able to destroy most Covenant capitol ships with one well aimed shot.

In his thirty years of service, Captain Nelson never missed a shot.

'Fire!' the captain ordered.

'Firing!' the helmsmen replied. The Mac canon fired it's deadly load at a Covenant corvette, a large tear shaped large vessel, which penetrated the center of the warship and made it crash towards the planet's surface.

'Direct hit Captain!' the helmsmen smiled.

Captain Nelson nodded as he adjusted his eye patch. He was a man of age, 52, and was pretty much on the frontlines against the Covenant ever since the war started. He had graying hair with a matching moustache. He was one of the stoic captains of the UNSC fleet, but also one of it's best. Not once did he smile if a battle went well, or frown when it went sour. He did his duty, his job, that was all.

'Captain, we are receiving a distress call planetside.'

The Captain turned around as he watched a small blue form appear on a small pedestal next to him. The blue dot soon took the form of a well groomed and mannered man in his thirties with a white lab coat.

'What is it, Frankenstein?' The captain asked.

Frankenstein was a AI that served for the Dauntless, he was created at the Captain's behest. The novel 'Frankenstein' was his wife's and granddaughter's favourite, he couldn't resist the form of the avatar when he had the chance to create it.

'It's Quezon sir, the local forces there ask for reinforcements to safely evacuate the locals.'

'Who is the closest?' the captain asked.

'We are Sir...Captain I detect fifty more dropships heading toward the planet's surface toward Quezon. I cannot contact Admiral Freemont or Stanforth. The battlenet is a mess sir...'

The Captain placed his index finger on his chin, a little tick he had while he was thinking.

'Right, ready 10 pelican dropships and alert the ODST groups, we're sending them planet side. Send them the locations we still have under our control...' he paused.' Send the Spartan in as well.'

'You sure that is wise sir?' Frankenstein asked.' We might need him soon for the operation on the covenant capi-'

'There wont be a operation Victor.' The captain said.' We're fighting a losing battle, the only thing we can do is safe as many people as we can. The Spartan will be of more use down there then here.'

'Aye Captain.' Frankenstein replied and immediately gave the red alert.

The Spartan placed his red armour on as the alarm blared. He put his gloves on before he placed his helmet over his head. As he stood up he was over two meters and a half tall. His armour hard red plates over black Kevlar like under cushions while his helmet liked like a 20th century motorcycle helmet, save it's orange looking visor.

On his right chest the numbers 511 were imprinted.

'George!' A man shouted.' Think fast!'

The Spartan spun around and quickly caught his assault rifle the man threw over. The man wore black armour, similar to the Spartan, but smaller and more manoeuvrable. His helmet's visor was more T shaped and he himself was about one meter eighty. He was an ODST, a Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, the only people insane enough to drop down form orbit into a warzone.

'Your getting a tad slow there buddy.' The ODST grinned behind his helmet.

'Two hours of sleep does that to a man, William.' George replied with a similar grin.' You ready?'

'You bet, and hey don't worry, I'll leave some covie's for you to kill when you get down there.'

'Just make sure you get out alive, I'm not writing Alice and your kids their father and husband got killed because he wanted to outscore me.'

'You are still sore because of what happened on Tyranus VI?' William took his own assault rifle.' How much was the score?'

'That's not the-'

'Twenty-fifteen right?'

'Twenty-nineteen...'

'Wraith's don't count!' William countered.

'William!' a higher ranking ODST shouted.' Stop talking to the freak and get in your pod!'

'Aye sir!' William replied and took his pistol which he strapped on his right leg.' Catch you planet side, buddy!'

'Good hunting.' George replied as the two slammed their hands together before each walked off in their separate directions.

'Jesus Will...' another trooper said.' Why are you pals with a Spartan anyway?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Romeo, I didn't know you recently acquired maternal feelings for me.'

'I'll shove those feelings up your ar-'

'Enough, both of you, save it for the Covenant!'

'Yes Sarge...' both replied with a groan.

The Troopers entered their egg shaped pods and closed the doors by pulling it towards them.

'Are your men ready, Sergeant Buck?' Captain Nelson asked over the COM.

'We're ready and rearing sir.' The Sergeant replied.

'Alright, good luck out there, looks like your going into one hell of a warzone.'

'We go feet first into hell, sir.' Buck said.

'The area is secure sir.' Victor Frankenstein said.' No enemy aircraft sighted.'

'Shoot the ODST's down then, then send the pelicans.'

'Aye captain.'

The Pods were shot from the ship's hull toward the planet's surface with a incredible speed.

George looked outside the ship's window before he got into the pelican dropship.

The pelican had a T shaped figure with a large compartment in the middle. It had to be if it wanted to support troops and vehicles, such as a Warthog.

George helped a soldier get aboard the ship before it's bay doors closed for space travel.

'Thanks sir.' The soldier said as he took his seat. The Spartan nodded in reply as he secured his seat. Spartans and ODST's did not get along because of a feud that started a long time ago of a exercise that went wrong. Luckily that was not the case for the Marines.

'This is Flight Officer Fowles speaking, we're leaving the ships in ten seconds, hold on to your guts gentlemen, it's going to be one hell of a ride!' the female pilot exclaimed with glee.

She had short blonde hair and stark blue eyes. She was rather heavy build and had a strong face. At a distance she looked frightening, but when one talked to her they knew she was a kind and gentle soul. God knows why she picked this career path.

'Just make sure we get down there alive Lisa.' A marine said.

'You know me, the Covenant haven't made a ship fast enough to take me down!' She replied as she slid the visor of her helmet down.

The Pelican was picked up by mechanical arms as it was raised and pulled to a open trench which would lead to outside the ship. On it's back a Warthog, a jeep with a driver and passenger seat and a minigun in the back, was attached for ground use.

The arms let loose as the ship fell down the shaft into open space. The Pilot immediately activated the trusters and send the Pelican planet side along with the others, toward Quezon.

The pelicans effortlessly punched through the atmosphere and flew toward the city.

The city, although once it could have been called the pearl of Reach, was now burning. Buildings were on fire, gun-and plasma fire sounded through the streets along with the shouting and screaming.

'Son of a bitch...' Lisa cursed.' They trashed the place...'

The pelicans stayed in formation as the rolling plains below them swooped by.

'-Echo 421, this is Lance Constable Cutter, do you read?'

George immediately went over to the cockpit.' That's one of the ODST's.'

Lisa opened the com.' Lance Constable, this is Echo 421, I read you loud and clear.'

'It's a trap, the Covenant have banshee's all over the place, scatter, scatter!'

Lisa looked at George. Banshees were the Covenant's fighters planet wise, very deadly for unprotected pelicans.  
'William, it's George, where ARE the banshees?' The Spartan asked.

'I got them in my sights...they are at your six!' the ODST shouted.

'Ah shit..' Lisa cursed once more.' Hang on, evasive man-'

But it was already to late.

The pelican shook heavily as it was hit by a squadron of Covenant Banshees that flew behind them. The Pelicans were all under heavy fire.

'Main engines are out, we're going down!' Lisa shouted.' Everyone strap in, we're going down hard!'

Echo 421 swopped left and right as it flew over city limits into the city proper. The Banshee behind them opened fire again which knocked the Warthog of the Pelican into the ruined streets below.

'Open the bay door.' George replied.' I'll fight it off.'

'Might have to, I don't think I'll be able to land this thing...' the pilot said.

George nodded and moved to the back of the transport.

The bay door opened wide as the Spartan took his rifle and placed it against his shoulder as he took his aim. The pilot of the Banshee blinked in disbelief as the Spartan opened fire on the fighter. The bullets of the assault rifle penetrated the glass of the Banshee.

The pilot was apparently hit as the banshee immediately dropped in altitude and crashed down into a building below, much to the cheers of the marines.

'Nice one there.' Lisa said.' Now let's-'

The Pelican shook heavily again as it was hit on it's side which made the Spartan fall out of the ship.

Thankfully the Pelican was flying rather low to the ground as the Spartan was able to fall and roll on the rooftop of a apartment.

Spartan's had a special armour which a in build shield scientists were able to create from Covenant technology.

However it still hurt quite a bit, and as George looked up he saw the pelican crash down into a plaza two blocks away.

With a groan the Spartan slowly got up to his feet.

'Echo 421...this is Spartan 511..respond.'

There was no reply.

'Echo 421, this is Spartan 511, come in Lisa!

There was still no reply, save static.

'Damnit...' George cursed. He looked around the rooftop and took up his weapon after he found it.

'George!' a distant voice alerted the Spartan. George turned around and saw a ODST waving at him from a rooftop up ahead. Guessing of it's friendly waving, it had to be Will.

'You alright?' George tried the com, but received no reply.

William pointed to his helmet. 'Fried!' he shouted.' Plasma shot, Elite!'

'Street?' George shouted back.

'Street!' William replied.

The Spartan made his way downstairs, passed the broken bodies of the poor souls who were not fast enough to get out in time. He went back outside and came across William who ran over.

'It's good to see you, man.' The ODST sighed of relief.' I thought you got killed when the Pelican crashed...'

'What happened?'

'It's a set up, the distress call, the save zones...all of it, they wanted to wipe us out. I lost contact with my own crew, let alone the Pelicans.'

'Clever bastards...'

William nodded.' I'm pretty sure most of not all of our guys already left the city.'

'We should to...after we disrupt that signal and warn the Dauntless.'

'Agreed...but I don't fancy walking, do you?'

George pondered.' My pelican was carrying a Warthog, it shouldn't be to far from here.'

'Lead the way.'

The duo moved to the south of the ruined city. They passed burned out cars, debris if destroyed buildings and more civilian casualties.

'The hell happened here...?' Will asked.' A city of twenty million, and no call for help or anything.'

'Must've disrupted the communication array...' George speculated.' And then took it for their own.'

'Your saying they cracked our codes?'

'Maybe...'

The two turned in a corner...and came across a group of enemies near a overturned warthog.

There was a lot of smaller aliens, four reptile like ones, two large ones who seemed to argue with three gorilla like aliens.

The smaller ones, Grunts, were looking by with their reptilian peers, The Jackals, as the two larger species were shouting angrily. The larger ones Elites, had blue armour which covered their mandibles at their mouths. The Gorilla's, Brutes, had similar gear but unlike the Elites it did not cover their heads or arms.

'Crap, that's a whole patrol...' Will whispered as the duo took cover behind a car.

'Any ideas...?' George asked.

The ODST looked around. He looked to his left, and saw a small building which was completely ruined, but still had it's two stores and the debris allowed someone to climb on top.

'I got an idea...' Will grinned.

'You have no right here, Sanghelli.' The Brute referred to the Elite.' Your race has disappointed the Prophets to much in the past, if this was a Jiralhanae led-assault this planet would've been glassed a long time ago!'

'Hold your tongue you damn ape!' The Elite snarled.' If it were up to you we would've lost more troops to those humans.'

'Spoken like a true coward.'

The Elite held his weapon to the Brute's head which divided the Covenant party into two sides. Half the Grunts sided with the Elites while the other half and the jackals with the Brutes.

'Try it.' The Brute glared.' When our leaders find out, your kind will be kicked out of the Covenant.'

'When do they, I will tell them you disrupted the mission and I had the uphold my honour, and the honour of my people. Or does that concept go past your primitive mind?'

'I'll rip your-'

Assault rifle fire sounded from their left as the Spartan opened his assault on the Covenant group.

'Demon!' a grunt shouted.' It's a demon!'

The Grunts hid behind their Jackal allies who opened a blue shield from their arm bracelets and fired with their plasma pistols.

The Elites and Brutes disregarded their rivalry and opened fire on the sole Spartan with their Plasma rifles.

'A sole demon, attacking us?' the second elite asked.

'Must be a young one.' The first replied.

'Good, killing a demon always brings honour to the cove-'

BAM

The Brute lay dead as the grunts panicked and ran.

'Where did-'

BAM

The second elite fell down as half his face was missing from the gunshot.

The First elite glanced up as several of his grunts got picked off one by one by the sole ODST on the roof.

'There!' The elite pointed. 'Get him!'

The Brute took a jackal and followed it toward the building.

'I got you now, human filth!' the brute shouted.

'I don't think so...'

The Brute glanced to his right...and was knocked down by the hilt of the Spartan's rifle. Before the Brute could get up the Spartan fired a round into the Brute's skull.

The Jackal was about to return fire but in was shot in the back by the ODST.

The Spartan took the plasma pistol and held the trigger as he aimed it at the surviving brute.

The plasma pistol soon gathers a small green orb which was shot toward the Brute. The ape like alien flew back against a car unconscious while the rest of the Covenant forces were nearly wiped out.

The Elite growled and dragged the Brute with him as he retreated with the surviving grunts.

'We got them on the run!' Will shouted.

'Let them, hurry, get to the Warthog!' George shouted.

The duo ran to the vehicle and pushed it on it's four wheels. Will took a look at it and nodded.

'It still works.'

'I'll drive, you get on the gun.' George said.

The trooper nodded and got on the minigun on the back of the vehicle.

George took the wheel and immediately drove towards the signal his helmet's sensors picked up.

The Warthog drove past the horrible sights as buildings began to fall down.

'Holy shit!' Will exclaimed.

'They're taking down buildings!' George said.' Means some of our troops are still around here, hiding somewhere.'

'We need pick up!'

'If we destroy the signal, we might contact our own!'

George hit the brakes as they came near the signal.

Covenant forces were outside on a plaza as they patrolled around a satellite dish. William stepped out of the minigun compartment and used the scope on his gun to get a closer look.

'And?' George asked.

'Bastards know how to use our codes...I see one of their Jackals typing away.'

Jackals were one of the first species that came into contact with humanity, and because of that were faster in understanding their technology. There was even a time when some Jackals hired themselves out to work for the UNSC, no doubt this Jackal was one of them, but all turned to the Covenant sooner or later.

'Think you can hit that dish from here?'

'Only one way to find out...'

William took his time to take a shot. His visor went over to the jackal's head as his finger went to his trigger ever so slowly.

He held his breath as he took the shot.

BAM

The jackal fell dead on the floor.

BAM BAM BAM

The satellite dish was destroyed.

The Elite in charge shouted orders and pointed at the direction where the shots came from.

Will immediately got back in his minigun seat.

'Go go go!'

George stepped on the gas and drove away from the city center.

They were pursued by Elites on Ghosts, hover vehicles similar to banshees save for a more motorcycle like look. Will opened fire from his turret while George shot a few busts of his assault rifle behind him when he could look away from the road for a few seconds.

Despite the gun and plasma noise, he could hear the radio crackling.

'-to...any UNSC forces...this...Echo 421...can anyone here...me?'

'Lisa!' George shouted.' Lisa, this is George, can you hear me?'

'George...you...made it...'

'Hang on, we're picking you up.'

The Warthog made a sharp turn and followed the signal of the crashed Pelican.

George pushed the pedal hard as he raced through the streets. Next to William, he didn't have many friends, he knew Lisa from bootcamp, before he even got accepted to the Spartan III programme, he had to save her, he had to...

The Warthog jumped over a speed ramp and it neared the crashed Pelican.

It looked rather intact, save for the smoke that came from it's sides.

'Keep talking Lisa, stay awake!'

'Hard...stay...'

'We're gonna have to make it fast George, got more Covenant coming!' William shouted.

The Warthog stopped near the crash site and George immediately got out and ran inside the dropship.

He checked the marine who were still strapped inside their seats...all dead.

He scrambled to the cockpit where he saw Lisa slumped over her dashboard, groaning.

'Lisa, you okay?' George undid her of her safety belt.

'Head...'

George held her in his arms and took her outside. He could already hear William firing away on the minigun In a bid to keep the Ghosts away.

'You got her?' he shouted.

'I got her!' George replied and placed her on the passengers seat.

He took out a adrenaline needle from the EHBO pack on the side of the Warthog.

'I'm going to jab this in you, okay Lisa?' George asked and jabbed it in her chest.

Lisa cried out in pain as it began to get in her bloodstream.

The Spartan then grab a can from the kit and sprayed some foam over her head which seemed to heal the headwounds a bit.

'We have to go, NOW!'

George nodded and got into the drivers seat.

The Warthog drove off as it got pursued again.

'Shoot the Pelican, the fuel tank!' George shouted.

'Got it!' William replied and fired at the fuel tank.

The Pelican exploded in a hail of fire, which consumed the pursuers.

William tried to look through the black smoke...but found no more Covenant that pursued them.

'We're clear!'

'Good.' George said.' We need to get Lisa to a medic.'

'Agreed, but whe-'

The radio on the Warthog crackled as it came to life.

'All UNSC forces, this is Captain Nelson of the Dauntless' rendezvous at New Alexandria asap. I repeat, this is Captain Nelson of the UNSC Dauntless, rendezvous at New Alexandria asap!'

'The captain?' William asked.' Why would the captain take command to-'

The trooper stopped mid sentence as he looked above...and saw the Dauntless crash from orbit to the city below.

The Dauntless had numerous plasma holes on it's sides and the largest of the two engines malfunctioned. Needless to say the ship took a heavy beating after the Spartan and ODST left the ship.

The radio message kept repeating itself until the Dauntless crashed in the middle of Quezon city...

Silence reigned over the Warthog as it sped past the exit sign.

'You have now left Quezon, we hope to see you again soon!' it said.

George stopped the Warthog on top of a hill as it overlooked the burning city.

'The captain...' William said.' You think he got out?'

'No...' George replied.' He served on that ship for his whole career...he would've stayed there until...until...'

William nodded.

George looked over at Lisa, and sighed of relief as he saw her chest moving.

'She's alive...'

'How far till New Alexandria?'

'Seven hours driving...' George replied.

'Well...best get going then...and hope to god the rest of our guys will make it there to.'

The Spartan could not help but nod solemnly as he drove off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

August 17th, 2552

08:23 (Local Time)

Reach orbit

UNSC 'Dauntless'- Halcyon Class Cruiser

'Damage report!'

The captain's voice barely reached over the chaos from the bridge. The distress call clearly was a trap. The moment the troops were off the Dauntless was attacked from both the ground by their own anti aircraft and Covenant ships that were lying in wait.

'The canon is offline sir!' The helmsmen said.' We're down to our missiles and machine gun turrets for close range!'

'Captain.' Victor appeared on it's pedestal.' The hull is nearly punctured and the engines are off-line, we're a nearly waddling duck that's about to fall flat on it's face.'

'Damnit...any friendlies nearby?'

'None as far as we know sir.'

Captain Nelson placed his index finger on his chin.

'Alright...we're abandoning the Dauntless, Victor send everyone to the life pods or the pelicans, make them set course to the nearest UNSC city on the planet.'

'Aye sir.' Victor replied and disappeared.

'Helmsmen, send all the ship's commands to my terminal, I'll take control of it.'

'But Captain, there is nowhere to land, where do you intend on going?'

'I plan on throwing this ship fully armed on top of that city and blow up every alien son of a bitch in a thousand mile radius.'

'Aye captain...'

'What's your name son?'

'Ensign Stone, sir.'

'I meant your first name son.'

'...Henry, sir.'

'Henry...i need to ask you something.'

'Sir?'

The captain reached in his jacket...and pulled out a small look through box with a cd in it.

'I want you to promise me to get of Reach and send this to my wife on Earth.'

'Sir?'

'I cant contact Earth now lest it's discovered, I want you off this planet and give it to her personally.'

'I...' the ensign took the disc.' I'll do my best sir.'

'Thank you.'

A moment of silence passed.

'Don't you have a escape pod to go to?' the captain glared.' Get moving crewmen.'

'Aye sir.' Henry saluted the Captain.' Show them hell sir!'

'You bet my stripes I will.'

The rest of the bridge crew all left as they ran for the escape pods. Nelson walked over to the terminal and typed in a command code which allowed him to send a open call to all nearby ships.

'Captain, I finished-' Victor stopped as he appeared as he processed the information of what happened in the past five minutes on the bridge.' Your...planning to crash this ship on the city sir?'

'To stop other ships to fall in the same trap as we did. Did you calculate the escape pods' routes?'

'Aye Captain, I made sure they all fled starboard so the Covenant would not pick them off, same goes for the pelicans.'

'Good...'

Nelson stood stoically as the ship he served nearly his whole career went to pieces around him. The blueprint on his right was slowly but surely becoming orange to red with every hit.

'You could still head to the escape pods if you wish sir.'

'No Victor...' he replied.' Someone has to remain on the ship to activate the self destruct...I could ask one of the crew to pick you up at the nearest data port though.'

'My programming is limited to this ship only sir...I would have no use outside of it.' Frankenstein replied. 'I rather wish to stay with you...until the bitter end.'

'Thank you Victor...' Nelson gave a rare smile.' You may be a AI...but you are a good friend.'

'It was an honour sir.'

'Same.'

The ship's escape pods and pelicans made their way from the docking bays and fled towards the planet's surface as the plasma strikes pounded deeply onto the ship.

Slowly it made it's way to the planet's surface, set on a collision course.

August 17th, 2552

08:42 (Local Time)

Quezon

City limits

The brute awoke slowly.

'Where...?'

He opened his eyes...and found them staring into the face of an Elite.

'You were wounded in battle, we were forced to retreat.' The elite replied as he offered a cup of water.

The brute was still to weak to put up a fight and accepted it.' Why did you save me?'

The Elite waited to make a reply.

'Despite our differences and feuds...we are both still part of the Covenant, we both fight the same foe...I could not leave you behind, it would be against my honour.'

The Brute also had to pause for a reply.

'...I thank you.' He said with no remorse in his voice. The Elite nodded in reply.' Can you stand?'

'I can.' The Brute got up on his own, as he refused the Elite's help.' What happened to the whelps?'

'If you meant the Unngoy, I send the ones who were left on a scout mission, see if there are any more humans around.' The Elite said.

'How long was this?' The Brute inquired.

'Nearly an hour ago...I grow worried.'

'The fools must've been killed...'

'I think so as well...i cannot raise contact with our superiors in the centre of the city, we have to move on foot.'

'Best get going then.' The Brute said and took his weapon off the ground. The Elite nodded and walked side by side with what is supposed to be his immortal rival.

'What is your name?' The Elite asked.

'My name is Brutus.' The Brute replied.' Of the Mountainbreaker clan, one of the strongest clans of Doisac.' He struck his chest with a proud fist.

'So I keep hearing from others of your kind.' The Elite mused.

'The Mountainbreakers are the strongest.' Brutus glared.

'If you claim such...' The elite replied.

'What is your name then?'

'I am Vhar'Vadamee.' The Elite said with pride.' My cousin is the Supreme Commander of the fleet attacking this planet.'

'Hence we are losing this many men then.'

'Do not insult my family, Jiralhanae, or I will amend my honour later by killing you now!' The Elite raised his gun.

'Try it Sangheili, and you will find yourself limbless!' Brutus growled.

The two held each other at gunpoint, and both did not seem to unhappy with blowing the other's heads off. Vhar held his plasma rifle close while Brutus held his Spiker close to him.

The tension between them was fierce, one could've heard a pin drop.

The silence dissipated as the cries of a Grunt came toward them.

'Run away, run away!' it cried as it passed by them.

The two blinked at each other, then at the direction where the Grunt came from.

It was a small group of humans, soldiers. It seemed the persistence of the human spirit was indeed true.

'Truce?' Vhar asked.

'Truce.' Brutus replied and aimed his weapon at the human soldiers. As one both aliens fired their weapons at the human soldiers. The scattered and ducked for cover behind some cars and debris, which was exactly what the Covenant warriors did as well.

Brutus reloaded his weapon as Vhar grabbed something of his belt.

Brutus peered in closer...and saw it was a blue orb with a orange button on it, a plasma grenade.

'Pass it to me, Vhar'Vadamee!' Brutus shouted.' I can get a whole lot of them from my position!'

The Elite nodded and threw it over.

The Brute caught it and jumped off to the above building with feral grace. Brutus clicked on the orange button and threw it to the group of soldiers below. The plasma grenade lit up in mid air and stuck to the unfortunate soldier who was hit.

He cried out in fear as he tried to pull it off...but a mere two seconds later he and his friends who didn't run were all gone in a explosion of blue fire.

'Got them!' The Brute shouted. Vhar nodded and walked up ahead to what ever remained of the platoon. The remains were few, a bone here, a shoe there...

'You had a good throw there Brutus.' Vhar said as he knelt down to pick up the bone.

'I was good at dodge ball back in my youth, glad to see it passed over so well.'

The Elite nodded as he inspected the bone.

'What are you doing?' The Brute asked.

'I was always fascinated by these humans...their anatomy, how they reproduce, their will to fight, to survive...everything.'

'Those fascinating creatures just tried to kill us.'

'Of course they did, this is their territory, wouldn't you defend yours if a intruder would come along?'

The Brute merely grunted as he looked up.

The frown quickly dissipated as he saw a massive dirigible that was headed towards them.

'Vhar'Vadamee...?'

'What is it?'

'Look up...'

The Elite looked up from the bone...and dropped it as he saw the flaming object that headed toward the city.

'What is it?' Brutus asked.

The Elite placed his hand near his helmet, which zoomed in on the object as far as he could.

'It's...it's a ship...a human vessel...it's set on a course to here!'

'It's to fast for a landing or a crash landing, it's going to plow right into us!'

The Elite agreed and got up.

'We need to contact command, warn them!'

Brutus nodded and held his furry hand to his helmet.' This is Major Brutus to command, come in brothers and sisters!'

There was no reply.

'Command this is Major Brutus, respond!'

The Brute looked up to the Elite who tried it on his.

'This is Major Vhar'Vadamee to Command, do you read me brother?'

He sighed and shook his head.' Nothing...the communications must be disrupted...'

'What now?'

The Elite glanced at the four wheeled vehicle. It was human, obviously, and it looked similar like a ghost, save a passenger could sit in back.

'Can you drive this?' Vhar flipped the vehicle on it's four wheels.

'Yes, it reminds me of the Chopper we use back home, probably works the same as well...'

The Brute took his seat and checked everything over.' Right...hop on.'

The Elite took his seat behind the Brute and held on as it rode off.

As the duo made their way out of the city, they could hear the cries and shouts of their brothers and sisters throughout the city. There was nothing they could do.

The vehicle was quickly out of city limits as it soon stopped moving.

'What are you doing, keep moving!' The Elite shouted.

'I cant!' Brutus replied.' This thing seems to be running on some...battery of some kind, it's run out.'

Vhar got out with a huff and looked up as the ship made it's descent toward the city.

'We should be out of it's blast range...' he said.

'At least human technology is worth that much.' Brutus growled.

Suddenly the vehicle crackled and began speaking in some kind of language.

The duo drew their weapons and aimed at the vehicle.

'What is it saying, Brutus?' Vhar shouted.

'I don't know your supposed to be the human expert!' Brutus replied.

The Elite tried to hear what it said.

'...Bah...I can only make it...Captain Nelson...Dauntless...New Alexandria...'

'Dauntless...isn't that the vessel we lured into a trap?' Brutus asked.

'I think so...hang on...' Vhar looked back at the human vessel crashing down.' It's the same vessel!'

'You mean the humans crash their own ship toward us to deny us a victory?' The Brute laughed.' Ah, it seems these humans are not entirely worthless after all!'

'Clearly...' The Elite said as the ship crashed into the city.' ...best we get to our lines, tell our superiors where the humans are headed.'

He turned around as the radio chatter stopped and the city began to burn even brighter.

The Brute nodded and followed his unlikely ally.

August 17th, 2552

16:27 (Local Time)

Valhalla Highway 16

En route to New Alexandria.

George and William opened fire on a small group of Covenant they embedded their progress.

The Grunts fell easy enough as the Elite ordered his jackals to move forward. George aimed at the Elite.' Will, Noob combo!'

The ODST nodded and placed his rifle away and took the plasma pistol from earlier. He held the trigger which loaded a green sphere in front of the pistol. He let the trigger go which send the sphere to the Elite. In one blow the shields the Elite had were gone and one one burst of fire he fell dead by George's rifle.

The few grunts that remained fled as they screamed in their horrible gibberish. The jackal cried out something but was cut short by another overcharged plasma shot which knocked his shield of his arm and a headshot by George's pistol.

'We're running into more of them lately...' William took a new plasma pistol of a dead Grunt.' Think more of those covies made it out of Quezon?'

'Possibly...' George reloaded. ' If we made it out, they sure as hell have to.'

The duo made it back to the Warthog behind the hill, where Lisa was behind the wheel.

'And?' Lisa asked.

'Cleared the way.' William took his place behind the turret as George sat next to her.

'You feeling alright?' George asked concerned as the Warthog drove off.

'Yes, fine.' Lisa replied.' The meds you gave really patched me up. The sooner we get to New Alexandria the better.'

'Well, if you feel tired...'

'George trust me, I'm fine.' She smiled assuringly.

The Spartan nodded and looked at the road in front of him. He blinked as he felt something on his hand.

He looked down...and found Lisa placed her hand on his for a brief moment before she pulled it back. There was no change on her face, she remained focused on the road.

With a small smile he focused on the road as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

August 17th, 2552

11:13 (Local Time)

Quezon

Seven kilometres away from city limits

Henry slowly came to. His head ached, no, ached was a word to soft...it hurt, a lot.

'Jesus...' Henry cursed. He gave his body a moment to come to. Slowly he opened his eyes...and found himself alone.

'H-hello...?' he glanced left and right, not even in the pilot of the escape pod was there.' Anyone?' There was no reply.

With a groan of pain his hand he went to the belt of his seat...and clicked it. With a heavy thud he fell on the ground, in more agony then before.

'Ah...f***...' he cursed even more as he came to his feet.' They don't pay me enough for this shit...'

He gasped as he suddenly went to the pocket in his chest...and sighed in relief. The disc was still intact. Henry limped over to a small compartment on the side of the pod. He opened it and took the pistol inside along with a few clips. Along with it he took some food bars and a water flask.

He was about to go outside before he heard something...foot steps, soft ones.

The Ensign cursed as he loaded his gun. 'Please don't be Covenant, please don't be Coveant...'

He heard whispering now...please don't be Covenant...

He stepped out gun drawn...and found himself slapped on the ground. As he hit the ground he felt the barrel of a assault rifle on his temple.

'Alica, stop!' he heard a voice shout.' It's one of us!'

The Ensign opened his eyes...and found them staring at a beautiful black skinned woman.

She had long blonde hair, dreadlocks on closer inspection, and wore civilian clothing. However she also had Assault rifle rounds strapped around her chest with a backpack on her back. On her right was a fat Asian looking man with glasses, also wearing civilian clothes but had a pistol, like Harry did.

'What's your name?' Alica shouted.

'D-don't shoot!' Harry tried not to black out.' My-my name is ensign Harry Stone, I am...was a crewman on the UNSC Dauntless.'

'Your from the ship?' the fat guy asked.' The ship that crashed into the city?'

Harry nodded.' Yeh...where am I?'

Alica withdrew her gun and offered her hand, which Harry gladly took.

'Your seven kilometres from city limits, me and Kahto are college students who were on a excursion when the shit hit the fan. The soldiers who were escorting to New Alexandria got attacked and killed, along with several other of our classmates. We killed some of those alin bastards, but we need supplies and a ride.'

'We thought we could find some here...but it seems your guys took most of it.'

'Yeh...' Harry said with a sigh. He glanced at the pod...and found the reason why. Plasma burns, Covenant attack.

'They must've run from a Covenant attack.' Kohta said what the Ensign was thinking a second ago.

'I see drag signs...they must've been captured...' Alica knelt down.' Might explain the lack of bodies.'

'You a track reader?' Ensign Stone asked.

'You have to learn fast around these parts. Me and Kohta were the only ones who made it out of the city that way.'

Kohta leaped inside the pod.

'What's he doing?' Harry asked.

'Kohta is a genius with computers.' Alica replied.' He can revive near burned out modems and stuff...was his major anyway.'

'What was yours?' Henry asked.' If I may ask of course?'

'Psychology.' She replied.

'So...shrink?'

'Sort of...'

'Hey guys!' Kohta shouted.' I got a signal!'

The two others ran inside.

'What is it, tubby?' Alica placed the rifle next to her.

'There's a convoy...two kilometres from here!' Kohta said.' I'll wire a message asking to pick us up at the nearest location.'

'Wait!' Henry said.' Hang on...' he checked the signal.' ...it's the same one we got a few hours ago, those are Covenant!'

'The Covenant are using our codes against us?' Alica asked.

'I think so...' Henry said.' That's how my ship and my guts got blown out of the sky by...you think you can disrupt the signal?'

'See the master, at work.' The Asian smirked as he cracked his fingers...and typed in the keys.

'I'll be disrupting the message...AND send them in the wrong way!'

'Kohta, you just became my new best friend.' Henry laughed as he placed his hand on Kohta's shoulder.

'Best we get moving then.' Alica picked her gun up.' The nearest town is two hours walk. You good with that gun?' she pointed at Henry.

'I did some target practice back on Luna a while back, hit quite a few.'

'Good, let's get going then.'

Like that Ensign Stone was conscripted into a guerrilla warband on the way to New Alexandria.


	4. Chapter 4

August 17th, 2552

20:43 (Local Time)

Off road from Valhalla Highway 16

En route to New Alexandria.

'Any luck?' Brutus asked as he snapped a large portion of a tree branch of said tree.

The Elite held his hand on his temple...but shook his head a minute later. 'No.' Vhar'Vadamee replied.

The Brute sighed as he snapped the thick tree branch into pieces as if it was a twig. He threw the pieces down on the ground.' Now a fire...'

Vhar held out his plasma rifle and fired just above the wood, sparking a warm campfire.

'Effective.' Brutus commented.

'It is.' Vhar replied and sat down near the fire.' We will continue on tomorrow.'

'I'm surprised none of our brothers have picked us up by now...' The brute sat down as well.

'Mine or yours?'

'Either.'

The Elite took some biscuit shaped ration from his pelt. He took a bite out of one as he offered another to Brutus. The Brute gave a small nod and took it.

'Wonder how we are doing.' Vhar asked.' I heard this is the homeworld the demons come from.'

'So if we conquer this world, we have conquered the demons?' Brutus asked.

'Apparently.'

Once more Brutus laughed.' Oh, my mate and pups will love this back home...'

The Elite looked up. 'You have children?'

Brutus nodded and took out a small egg shaped chrome object from his armour. He flicked it open, showing a hand drawn portrait on each side of the egg.

The left showed the bust of a female brute, who no doubt in their culture was probably attractive, and to the right two smaller children hanging on a tree branch.

'My mate, Herga.' Brutus pointed to the female.' Herus and Flar, my two sons.' He smiled proudly. 'I drew this myself.'

'You are talented.' Vhar admitted.' And I'm certain your family must think of you with great honour.'

'They are glad I am doing my part for the Great Journey.' Brutus admitted.' Though...I still miss them.'

'I know how you feel.' The Elite said.' I miss my wife to.'

Vhar took our a small flat chrome object and pressed a button. It showed a holographic image of a female Sangheili in a long white robe.

'Hann.' Vhar said. Brutus nodded.' Any pups?'

'Yes, we had several...but they are with the children of other family members, we do not raise our children ourselves.'

'What, why?'

'My family line is well known to have spawn great commanders and warriors, but we had to earn it on our own then by heritage.'

'That is still no excuse to give up your children. I love my pups, I would snap the backs of a thousand men to protect them.'

'Your courage and love for your children is admirable.'

'I love my family...just as much as I love my clan. I honour them both by being here.'

'Well let us make this a swift victory then, so we both can go back to our spouses.'

'And produce many more offspring!' Brutus laughed loudly.

The elite could not help bit smirk.

When he looked at Brutus, he could not help but feel a kinship with him. Their races were warring for decades now, if not for their allegiance to the Covenant they would've gone to war. He was taught Jiralhanae were oafish, brutal creatures, still living in caves.

He met plenty of them during his years as a warrior, but not one like Brutus. Despite his hideous features and questionable smell...he was a honourable warrior, just like any other Sangheili. He was no monster, no caveman. He was just like himself, fate just decided he was born on Doisac instead of Sanghelios.

Brutus stretched out and led out a heavy yawn.

'Right...who does first watch?'

'I will.' Vhar volunteered.' I will wake you if I see any humans or it is your turn.'

'I hope it is the former.' Brutus laid down.' I wish to best you in a fair firefight...'

'You keep dreaming, Ape.' Vhar smirked.

'Goodnight Lizardbreath...' Brutus quipped before he went to sleep.

Brutus thought before he slept. For reasons unknown to him he found himself liking this Elite. His people had a strong dislike for the Sangheili. They thought themselves superior to the rest of the Covenant species, save the giant Mgalekgolo and the Prophets themselves.

Arrogant, to 'Elite' pardon the pun for combat.

Vhar'Vadamee was not like that. He saw him command in battle, he seemed to care about his troops. Even the lowly grunts deserved a degree of respect from him, highly uncommon for Sangheili and Jiralhanae alike. He was also the first Sangheili who trusted a plasma grenade to him. Who knows, perhaps their species would know peace after the humans have been wiped out.

Maybe...

August 17th, 2552

21:00 (Local Time)

Henry's Gas station , Valhalla Highway 16

En route to New Alexandria.

'Need ammo!' Lisa cried out.

'Here!' Will shouted and threw a clip of his handgun over. Lisa grabbed the clip and slammed it into his pistol before she resumed fire on the incoming grunt tide.

They were settling down for the night when George, being his Spartan self, immediately ran outside and opened fire. His red alloyed MJOLNIR armour took the plasma rounds and needlers easily, but he was indeed no fool.

He drew their fire away from the gas containers as he ran to a small boulder outside. Will and Lisa opened fire from their safe spot, picking off the Grunts one at a time. Thankfully the small idiots didn't see the two humans inside and assumed that the casualties were from the Spartan.

'No Elite!' Lisa observed.

'I know, must be more scavengers from the city!' Will shouted over his own rifle rounds.

'The hell did they get so far?'

'Must be from that crashed dropship that we found earlier!'

The Grunts kept firing but slowly began to retreat. Lisa saw a red coloured Grunt barking out orders.' Gotcha.' She smirked and pulled the trigger. The red grunt fell down to the ground as several pieces of brain flew around. The mob went into a hysteria and flew to all sides, disorganised.

'We need to kill them all, they might tell their friends about us!' William shouted.

'Got it!' Lisa shouted and ran outside.

'Lisa!'

The pilot quickly jumped in her warthog and slammed her foot down on the pedal. The tires screeched and drove off. With expert driving she run over every grunt she found. After a big swirl, which took out the last three, she smiled satisfied.

She drove back to the gas station where George and Will were taking all the plasma grenades they could get.

'Missed none of them.' Lisa said as she got out.

'You could've been killed you crazy bitch!' Will said.

'She did the right thing.' George said.' I never would have gotten them all.'

'Suck up...' the ODST snorted.

'Now now boys, you don't have to fight over me.' Lisa grinned and walked between them, shagging her hips as she went.

The two soldiers looked at her bum as she walked by and into the building.

'Damn...' Will said.

'I know...' George replied.

'Right...i'll go...fill up the Warthog again and some jerry cans, long route.' Will walked over to the vehicle.' And think of my wife while I do it...'

George shook his head with a smirk as he took his helmet off and went inside as well. In a separate room he took his armour off, which was quite a bother, and sat down. He was still tall despite his armour, about two meters, but had a very pale skin, due to the time spend in the armour.

He had short brown hair and a friendly looking face, despite the scar across his cheek from a previous Hunter/ Mgalekgolo encounter he barely got out alive from. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a baggy army pair of trousers.

'Knock knock.'

George turned to his right, and smiled as he saw Lisa come in with two cups of coffee.

'Thanks.' George took a cup.' You're a life saver.'

'You got that upside down George, you saved me remember?'

'Least I could do...' George took a sip.' How is your head?'

'Better.' Lisa admitted.' Still quite soar...'

'I can check for a concussion if you like.'

Lisa nodded and placed her cup on the table as she knelt in front of him. The Spartan looked at her eyes.

'You hear any ringing?' he asked as he took out a small flash light and inspected the eyes.

'Nope.' Lisa replied.

'Head ache, blurred vision...?'

'Nope.'

George switched the flashlight off. 'Well, I don't see any symptoms, so your good to go.'

'Good...' Lisa said. The two sat there in uncomfortable silence, until George wished to break the silence.

'Well..i think we-'

He stopped at Lisa lunged forward and kissed him deeply. The Spartan quickly returned the kiss as years of longing finally gave in. They have known each other for years as by some twist of fate they mostly served on the same ships the past few years.

It wasn't smart to have a lover in this profession, could spiral one into a depression if the other would end up killed.

Both didn't care about that protocol and gave in.

Their clothes were off in less then ten seconds as their naked bodies met each other. Lisa groaned out in pleasure as she began to ride him, calling out his name.

George held on her hips and moved with her. He loved this woman. Her hair, her skin, her laugh, what made her well...her. He dreamed of this moment for so long, and she probably did as well.

As his climax came he warned her, but she was lost in her own ecstasy. He couldn't help back anymore and let his climax claim her core, much to her delight.

She rested on his chest as both tried to regain her breath.

'I love you...' she kissed him afterward.

'I love you to...' he replied and returned the kiss.

August 17th, 2552

21:00 (Local Time)

Quezon

Entry to Valhalla Highway 16

'Well...According to this map...' Kohta switched the GPS on his wrist computer off.' We're on the right track to New Alexandria.'

The group were standing in front of a sign labelled 'Valhalla highway' where they greeted by the half operating street lights and burned out car wreckages. Thankfully there were no corpses to be seen...

'How far is it?' Alica asked.

'It says seventeen hours by car...'

'And on foot?'

'...three days, maybe four. Heh.' He scratched the back of his head.

'Four days!' Alica shouted.' The covenant will have caught up by then!'

'We need a car...' Henry suggested.

'Cant drive.' Kohta said.' Seventeen.'

'I only had theoretical exam...failed.' Alica said.

'Well..I can drive.' Henry said.' Me and my brother George owned a car back on Earth.'

'Your from Earth?' Alica raised her brow.

'Yeh, me and my brother joined the Navy and the Army after what happened to Harvest.'

'Where is your brother then?' Kohta asked.

'Don't know, after bootcamp he was send off, haven't spoken to him since. Special mission of some kind.'

'Fair enough...we...-'

'Oooh! Kohta shouted and ran on the highway and took a rifle off the ground. 'A SRS99C-S2 AM!'

'A what?' Alica asked.

'A Sniper rifle, these babies can hit a target 2300 meters away!' he loaded a magazine into it's chamber.' I don't know who dropped this, but I love him or her already.'

'Kohta is an rifle fan...' Alica whispered to Henry who silently nodded.

'Cool, nightvision to!' the asian smiled like a kid on Christmas. However the smile faded almost immediately.

'Guys...we got Elites after us.'

'Elites?' Henry asked.' How many?'

'Three of 'em...their armour looks sorry for wear.'

'Right, everyone take cover behind the wreckages of these cars and take aim.' Alica said.' Kohta you take the furthest, Henry you pick the car to the fight, I take the lorry.'

The trio split up and took cover behind the cars quietly.

Henry didn't know anything about tactics, he was trained how to fly ships the seize of a small city, not coming up with tactics.

She seemed like a marine, giving each person a target while Kota would pick them off from a distance.

'Just keep shooting Henry, it'll flare up their armour, leaving them easy pickings for you Kohta. You miss once, we're dead, understood?' she whispered.

'Don't you worry Alica..' Kohta grinned.' Those aliens will have wished they called home...'

Henry held the pistol in both his hands and placed it down on the car's hood, aiming it at the incoming Covenant patrol. He could feel cold sweat on his back, he wasn't trained for this damnit!

He felt for the disk in his pocket...and found new courage. He made a promise to the captain, and he would keep that promise.

'On my mark...' Alica held the assault rifle to her shoulder as she took her aim.

The trio mustered as much courage as they could as the countdown began.

'Three...'

They clipped the safety off.

'Two...'

One final prayer, god they look ugly up so close!

'MARK!'

They all squeezed their triggers and fired.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

August 18th, 2552

08:23 (Local Time)

Valhalla Highway 16

En route to New Alexandria

'Alica.' Henry asked.' We need to talk.'

'Can it wait until after breakfast?' she asked as she ate from the slain Elite's provisions.' However distasteful it might be...'

'No it cant.' Henry glared.' There is no way a civilian can come up with battle plans and know how to use weaponry like that.'

Kohto stopped as he reloaded his rifle.

'Come on, students, a rifle fan?' Henry asked.' I saw you two take those Elites down like it was nothing, you guys are to well trained.'

Alica paused for a moment. She swallowed.

'Your right...we're not just students.' She replied.

'We're Innies.' Kohta replied.' Insurrectionists.'

'You...you two are terrorists?' Henry asked surprised.

'We're freedom fighters!' Alica got on her feet.' You UNSC types are nothing but imperialistic pigs!'

She took a plasma rifle and held it to Henry's head.

'Alica, wha-'

'Shut it Kohta, I don't want to hear it!' she interrupted.' We should've killed him when we had the chance!'

'Hey!' Henry held out his hands.' It's alright, I don't care what you think of the UNSC.'

'Bullshit!' she shouted.' Your one of THEM, flying those spaceships!'

'I'm flying those spaceships because I want to protect mankind from the Covenant!' Henry shouted.' My family died on Harvest!'

'You said you were from Earth!'

'We went there as a school trip!' Henry shouted back.' When we tried to get back to the ships we heard all contact was lost with Harvest! They...they said it was a meteor strike...but when that leaked footage came out...'

The trio stood motionless as they recalled the horrible footage that every human at least saw once. The footage was a mix of satellite pictures and up close camera's. The pictures from space saw large Covenant vessels destroy large cities below on the planet, killing thousands in a blink of an eye.

The capitol, where Henry came from...10 million people. Mum, dad, dumb Rose and her boyfriend Joey...all gone, in a flash. Turned to dust, like they never existed.

But the footage from ground level was worse...alien monsters that tore through people. Tear them apart, killing man, woman and child. The invalid, the pregnant...none were spared.

The world came to an end to them...and might be so for all human worlds...

'That's why I joined the Navy...' Henry said.' To protect what's left from the Covenant...'

He turned to see Kohta.' I don't care if your Innies, when I look at you I see people, human beings like me. If we want to survive this we have to work together.'

'If we get to New Alexandria...what makes us trust you wont turn us in?' Alica asked.

'Because I made a promise to a good man, a great man. He made me promise I would deliver this disc.' He took it out and showed it to them.' To his family back on Earth. You two are the best chance to get to New Alexandria. And even so...we're all in this together.'

Alica still held the gun on Henry's forehead.

'Trust me...' Henry pleaded.

'Alica...' Kohta spoke softly.

The woman trembled slightly...but pulled the gun away.' Fine.' She helped Henry up.' But if I see you eye your pistol and aim it ever so slightly in my direction...your head comes clean off, understood?'

Henry nodded.' Understood.'

'Good, now come on, we might find a workable car up ahead!' Alica shoved the pistol in Henry's hands and walked ahead. Henry looked back at Kohta, who merely gave a embarrassed shrug giving a 'You have to get to know her...'.

With a small nod Henry followed Alica with Kohta at back.

August 18th, 2552

13:08 (Local Time)

Valhalla Highway 16

En route to New Alexandria.

'Blasted humans and their roads...' Brutus cursed.' Couldn't they have created normal means of transport, like a train or a suspension bridge?'

'Well if we see one, remind me to ask.' Vhar grinned.' I'm sure they'll be glad to oblige.'

'Ha, that sarcasm in your voice was ALMOST hilarious there, lizard breath.'

'You do not no humor when it hit you square in the face, furball.'

Brutus chuckled, but stopped as he sniffed in the air.

'What is it?' Vhar turned around.' Do you smell something?'

'Yes...human...not far...DUCK!'

The Brute tackled the Elite down on the ground as a distinctive gunshot sounded through the air. Both Covenant warriors took cover behind a car.

'Those human cowards!' Brutus snarled.' Falling back on cowardly tactics!'

'They're using their surroundings to their advantage...clever bastards...' Vhar noted.

'I spot fourteen of them...ten of them are garbed in their warriors attire...the rest aren't.' Brutus peeked over the hood.

'Militia then...long range weapons...my shields are useless against those.'

'I provide for covering fire, you get in there and tear them apart!' Brutus shouted over the sudden bursts of gunfire.' Unless you prefer me to go in there and do the job properly.'

'Don't fret, my friend.' Vhar held his plasma rifle close as he prepared to run.' You can trim your fur with human fire another day.'

Brutus chuckled.' On three...'

'Right...'

'THREE!'

Brutus opened fire on the humans that hid in the bushes as Vhar ran between cars, sometimes receiving a hit, but his shield easily deflected it.

He opened fire, his shots in the darkness getting a hit as he hears the wounded cry of a female. They were using females now to defend their homes now? Interesting.

He leaped in the bushes and struck out. His felt his rifle slam a human away like he was a mere fly. He took his plasma pistol from his side and fired at the nearest target he saw. The wounded female's cries of pain stopped as she was finished off with said plasma bolt.

Brutus charged in as well and leaped on the two humans, killing them both with a shot in the head. The two went back to back as they finished off the rest.

'Well...that was easy.' Brutus said almost disappointed.

'These were not warriors...' Vhar sighed.' Merely refugees.'

'Yes, I kno...' Brutus stopped.' You hear that?'

'I do...' Vhar replied and raised his rifle.

They heard sobbing coming from one of the egg shaped attachments the humans attached to their vehicles.

'Show yourself!' Vhar shouted in human tongue.

Both Covenant held their fingers on their triggers as the door opened...

Both Vhar and Brutus lowered their weapons as they saw what came out of the vehicle...two small humans, a male and a female, barely six years old by human standards.

'By the prophets...' Brutus cursed.' We killed these cubs their parents...'

'Damnit...' Vhar joined in. He did not kill children, it wasn't honourable. Deep down he was glad Brutus thought so to.

He heard a whimper coming from one of the downed humans. He glanced to his right, and saw one of them was still alive...if barely.

'Is he going to make it?' Brutus asked as Vhar walked over.

The Elite knelt down besides him.' He's weak...but with some healing agent he should be alright.' As he took out the syringe the little humans ran to him, shouting in their tongue, pleading.

They covered his body with theirs, their little eyes bulging in tears.

'No, no. This helps.' Vhar tried to make his case.' This will revive your-'

'Don't argue with them.' Brutus held them up by their torso's, not to tightly, and lifted them up.' Do it.'

Vhar nodded and jammed the syringe in the human.' There...that should do the trick...he should be awake in five minutes.'

'Good.' Brutus placed the humans back down.' Gives us enough time to get out of here.'

Vhar nodded and ran off with his Brute ally, away from the massacre, away from the crying children. He felt a twinge in his heart...was it regret? Sorrow? He didn't know...but he hoped it would go away soon.

August 18th, 2552

18:12 (Local Time)

Valhalla Highway 16 Exit for New Alexandria

New Alexandria Barricade

'Cut them up!' Sergeant Buck shouted as he concentrated all fire on the incoming tide of Grunts.' Aim for their backs, blew them up!'

The Soldiers and the militia directly changed their fire to the backs of the grunts, with spectacular tide of flames that swallowed most of them whole.

'Yes, you bastards, burn in hell!' a dark skinned sergeant grinned as he reloaded.' Tell your momma Avery send ya!'

'Oh nice sting there Sergeant Johnson.' Buck said.' You might make them crawl back home to their ships and cry to their leaders.'

'Ah, physiological warfare is a magnificent thing.' Johnson replied.' Especially if you're the one who's winning in it.'

'Doesn't help we're losing though.'

'Well aren't you Mister sunshine?' Johnson took a cigar and placed it in his mouth.' Enjoy the victories while you can son...god knows how long it'll be before we get another one...damnit, don't have a-'

Buck held out a lighter. 'Need a light?'

'Thanks.' Johnson lit the cigar.' Ah...your ODST folk are alright.'

'We try our best...'

'Sergeant Buck, Sergeant Johnosn!' A soldier shouted.' We got a incoming Warthog, with a lot of enemy bogeys behind them!'

'Is it friendly?' Johnson asked.

'Tower says it's a Spartan with an ODST sir!'

'Huh...' Johnson shrugged.' Thought your lot didn't like Spartans.'

'Most of us don't...' Buck replied.' Does the ODST happen to be Lance Constable Cutter?'

'Yes sir.' The soldier replied.

'Holy crap, they made it out of Quezon...' Buck marvelled.

'Right, let's set up the welcome wagon boys and girls, it's time to be heroes again!' Johnson shouted.' I got to be at Station Gamma by 1 PM tomorrow and I don't want to be running late because of a tiny little invasion, you get me?'

'Sir, yes sir!' the soldiers shouted in unison.

'Mhm, damn straight, now move out, double time!'

As the soldiers took their positions, the Warthog moved toward the barricade at maximum speed.

'We're not going to make it...' Lisa cursed.

'We'll make it.' George said as calm as possible.' Just keep driving.' He held his gun at the ready as the banshees swarmed behind them. He felt Lisa hold his hand in a bid to find comfort...he held her hand back in return before he loaded his assault rifle.' Ready, Will?'

'I'm born ready.' The ODST grinned behind his helmet and loaded up the machine gun turret.' Rock and roll!' Despite his bravado he was scared to death, he didn't want to die...and it looked like they would any moment now...'God, if your out there...little help man...' he prayed.' Just a little lightning bolt, a earthquake...something...'

'Show time people! George fired away, followed by Will.

The Covenant forces didn't seem to be phased by bullets...in his heart William hoped the barricade would be ready for the horde that was heading their way.

TBC


End file.
